


Idontevenknow

by Mich1054



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mich1054/pseuds/Mich1054
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of fluff..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idontevenknow

"What happened to the friendship we had?" Jiyong couldn't understand why his hyung hated him so much as to stand him up on the lunch date they had. 

Jiyong sighed as he looked around, he was in a restaurant that looked really fancy, a little too fancy for his taste.  
"Did he forget about our date?" Jiyong kept thinking this over and over. His hyung surely wouldn't so why isn't he here?   
________________

"What do you mean?!" Yelled Seunghyun.

"I'm sorry sir it's just that I didn't have the time to tell him you wouldn't be able to make it..." said his secretary with a hint of desperation.

"You're fired. Get out." 

"I'm sorry sir.." 

"Ugh no. Just you're not fired don't cry, just cancel all the meeting I had today and get the chauffeur ready to drive me there." Seunghyun sighed.   
"What on earth will I do to make this up to him, hell it's been 4 hours. Jiyong better not still be there."   
________________________  
It's been 5 hours since jiyong has been here. He got here an hour early because he was so excited.

"Hello ji!" 

"Uhm hello Seunghyun." Jiyong replied coldly.

"Oh no he's mad... I'll make it up to him." Seunghyun thought.

"What do you want, anything I'm sorry I'm so sorry that I didn't get here on time. My secretary told me he called you--" 

"Maybe you should be the one calling me and not your god damn workers huh?!" Jiyong cut him off.

"Oh baby why are you so mad? Can hyung do anything to make it better?" 

"Hyung. It's just that I'm not sure you would like what I am going to tell you. " Jiyong flinched.

"You can tell me anything ji baby." Seunghyun said.  
Seunghyun finally sat down next to jiyong at the table. He wrapped his arm around Jiyong so he wouldn't escape. He was going to tell him once and for all.

"I'm...... pregnant." Jiyong whispered.

"You're what?!" Seunghyun couldn't contain his happiness.

"You're not mad hyung?" Asked jiyong hopeful.

"Of course I'm not ji I'm excited!" 

"But what about our life together. I'm going to get moody as heck." 

"Ji baby. I was going to wait awhile but.."   
Seunghyun got down on one knee and asked jiyong.

"Will you marry me?" 

"Wait. Dad that's it?" 

"Stop it sun ni you're ruining the story of how me got married." Seunghyun said while looking up from the couch. There he saw a beautiful site, his two babies. Ji and their child sitting on the floor of their cozy house.


End file.
